


Unholy

by laurenkinn



Category: Warcraft (2016)
Genre: Basically he just fucks himself with magic, Inappropriate Use of the Arcane, Kinky Khadgar, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 04:44:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13674513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurenkinn/pseuds/laurenkinn
Summary: The immorality of what he was about to do washed over him like a delicious tidal wave and before he could help it a small moan slipped past his lips.  Oh well, the room was empty after all.  As long as he stayed relatively quiet, nobody would ever know what he was up to.





	Unholy

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when I stay up too late. I've turned Khadgar into a raging horndog.
> 
> I looked (briefly) for a fic with this idea before giving up and deciding to write one myself. 
> 
> I didn't proofread. My computer was at 1%. Please be gentle. 
> 
> As always, comments/kudos are appreciated! Thank you guys for reading!

With a deep breath he sat on the bed, situating himself into a reclining position, head resting against the pillow, eyes shut.  A blue glow pulsed from dull to knifelike sharpness behind his closed eyelids, a spell on the tip of his tongue, if he could only convince himself to cast it.

“Okay, Khadgar, no big deal,” he said to himself breathily.  “It’s just a little magic.  What could go wrong?”

The truth was, a lot could go wrong; but Khadgar, Archmage in training and possible future Guardian, knew the arcane like the back of his hand.  Admittedly, he’d never used it for such a venture before, but the power strumming in his veins sometimes seemed to encourage sin, his dreams filled with the possibilities of using one tiny little spell to drown himself in waves of ecstasy.  Really, he was unsure why he’d never tried it before, but laying on his bed fully naked, staring down at his aching erection, he was pretty sure he’d never tried it for a reason.

“Best case scenario, I lose the ability to father children,” he reasoned with himself out loud.  “Fine, I never wanted those anyway.”  He took another deep breath, looked up at the ceiling.  “Worst case, I lose a vital body part.  Oh, Light.”  His heart lurched uncomfortably.  Maybe he shouldn’t…

But he’d keep coming back to this point if he didn’t try.

With new resolve, Khadgar’s eyes fluttered shut and the incantation rolled off his tongue silkily, one hand producing a halo of runed blue light.  He opened his eyes, allowing the glowing blue color of his irises to fade back out into his characteristic brown as he looked down at his cock. 

The immorality of what he was about to do washed over him like a delicious tidal wave and before he could help it a small moan slipped past his lips.  Oh well, the room was empty after all.  As long as he stayed relatively quiet, nobody would ever know what he was up to.

With one last deep breath followed by a hard swallow, he mentally pushed a ring of power directly towards his erection.  There was an almost physical feeling of a ring sliding around his length, quite like the feeling of fucking a lover, then pleasure slammed into him like lightning.

“Oh, _fuck_!” Khadgar practically wailed, hips bucking off the bed, all caution thrown to the wind.  If the Kirin Tor mages heard him, they heard him, and if they claimed to have not tried this yet, he would be damned.

It took all of his self control not to climax right then and there, the arcane pulse around his cock so exquisite it took his breath away.  He looked down.  Tiny cerulean runes danced in circles around him, and though he had always considered himself a talented mage and never failed to comprehend his lessons, he suddenly found himself wondering how the arcane even worked.  One simple spell and his world was unraveling in a sea of pleasure, and he welcomed it, allowing himself to drown in it.  The thrum of the spell in his mind was clearer than ever, barely weakening him, remaining steadfast.  Absentmindedly, he wondered if he could amplify the spell, make it even stronger, and before even considering the possible ramifications he allowed it to intensify.

The resulting pleasure was enough to cause a near blackout, his vision narrowing into tiny pinpricks of light then slowly returning.  Barely, beyond the roaring in his ears and the veritable torture in his body, Khadgar could hear himself whimpering, could feel his hair plastered to his forehead, and a patch of cool air washed itself over what felt like wetness on his abdomen.  Looking down in a daze, he realized that he’d come all over himself, more than once already it appeared; a pool of sticky whitish fluid had gathered and started to trickle down his side and onto the bed.  Even more surprising was the fact that he was still rock hard, aching, craving release.  In a moment of clarity, he became cognizant of the fact that it was probably the band of arcane energy around his cock keeping him hard, and that if he didn’t stop he would be incredibly sore for a few days, but he couldn’t stop.  He needed more.

A spell forced its way past his lips, as if it was a sentient being with a mind of its own, and Khadgar’s free hand lit up with blue energy identical to the other, only a few different runes any indication that this incantation wasn’t the same as the last.  Carefully, he willed power to flow down his chest, across his abdomen, ghosting over his cock like a sort of kiss, and in between his asscheeks.  

He paused.  He wasn’t sure what to do from here.  He’d had plenty of physical lovers in his past, but an arcane lover had to be different.  Did he need preparation?  Would he damage himself pushing raw energy into his body?  It stood to reason that this was just a visible manifestation of the magic flowing through his veins and therefore would not harm him, but he couldn’t be certain of that.  A logical voice in his mind warned him that an act like this could have dire consequences, but staring down at his cock in an arcane cage, Khadgar couldn’t bring himself to listen to it.  Without preamble, he mentally shoved a shimmering rod of energy inside himself where it slammed home, directly against his prostate.  With a scream he came undone, cock spurting thick tendrils of liquid so forcefully they hit his neck and chin.  The release seemed to last for years, wave after wave of ecstasy pummeling his mind and body until he somehow managed to terminate both spells and slip into darkness.

 

The next morning Khadgar awoke with a massive headache and the feeling of dried come all over him.  

“Ugh,” he moaned as he sat up, looking down at his soft cock; the flesh looked almost raw it was so red, a clear sign of overuse.  Standing, he winced at a stab of pain in his ass, a sore back, and stiff joints.  He was just beginning to run himself a hot bath when he noticed multiple pieces of parchment on the floor near the door.  He frowned and hobbled towards them, taking care to go slowly as he bent down to pick them up.  As he opened them one by one, he felt himself flush in embarrassment, all of them nearly identical and asking the same question:  _How did it go?_

Khadgar almost wanted to tell everyone he’d ever come into contact with not to attempt what he’d done last night, but in the end he snorted and shook his head; they’d just have to find out for themselves.


End file.
